This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Although much has been learned about the immunopathogenesis of SIV infection in rhesus, little is known about events following primate lentivirus infection in other macaque species. To gain further insight on the diversity of host-pathogen interactions and how they contribute to pathogenesis of primate lentivirus infection, we examined the sequelae of intrarectal infection with a CCR5-tropic clade C SHIV-1157ipd3N4 in pigtailed macaques.